jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Reenya Wyn
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht UCs Hallo. Bitte beachte, dass man ohne Erlaubnis der Benutzer diese nicht aus UCs entfernen darf, wie du es gerade eben zwei mal gemacht hast. KitDiskussion 18:03, 5. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Alyna Assant = me, hab vergessen, das irgendwo anzugeben Reenya Wyn 19:24, 5. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Trotzdem nicht ganz richtig. Denn du hast wahrscheinlich nicht bedacht, dass es nicht erlaubt ist, einen zweiten Account, eine so genannte Sockenpuppe, zu erstellen. Entscheide dich für einen der beiden Accounts, dann wird der andere gesperrt. Viele Grüße, GAR ''Diskussion'' 19:34, 5. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Der Acc. " Alyna Assant " kann gelöscht / gesperrt werden. Reenya Wyn 21:10, 5. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Accounts können nicht gelöscht werden. Wenn du einen anderen Namen haben willst, frag das bei einem Admin an. KitDiskussion 22:30, 5. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Das ist ja das Problem, sie hat schon zwei Accounts. Einer muss weg. Es sollte entschieden werden welcher, dann kann man den anderen sperren. GAR ''Diskussion'' 22:37, 5. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::::Ich möchte darum bitten, das Alyna Assant gesperrt wird, da ich diesen nicht mehr nutze. . . LG, Reenya Wyn 20:00, 6. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::::Immer dieser unnötige Aufwand wegen sowas... Warum überlegt man nicht vorher, was man für einen Namen haben will? Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 13:43, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) Vorschau right|350px Hallo Reenya Wyn, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 22:58, 10. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Bitte beachte auch, dass, wenn du mehrere Abschnitte bearbeitest, du am Besten den gesamten Artikel bearbeitest und nicht jeden Abschnitt einzelnd bearbeitest und speicherst, weil das ebenfalls die Letzten Änderungen überflutet. KitDiskussion 22:20, 7. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Ich bitte dich meinen vorherigen Beitrag zu beachten. KitDiskussion 23:21, 7. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::*klopf, klopf* 23:59, 7. Feb. 2011 (CET) Ich hab das beachtet-.-Ist es verboten, Seiten auf dem Aktuellsten Stand zu halten? Reenya Wyn 00:14, 8. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Dazu ist es aber nicht nötig, dauernd zu speichern, das stört nur (aus den oben genannten Gründen) andere Benutzer. Also, bitte Vorschau benutzen und nicht alle Abschnitte einzeln bearbeiten. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 01:10, 8. Feb. 2011 (CET) Bilderquellen Hallo Reenya Wyn, ich finde es gut, dass du die Fan-Artikel etwas auf Vordermann bringst. Ich muss dir aber noch etwas zu den Bilderquellen sagen. Ein Link auf die Einstiegsseite der Homepage ist wenig hilfreich, weil man sich so erst auf die Suche nach den Bildern begeben muss. Deshalb sollte der Quellenlink schon auf eine Seite gehen, wo das Bild eingebunden ist. Man kann schliesslich von niemandem erwarten, dass er ganze Homepages absucht. Wäre schön, wenn du das bei Datei:DSC 2010.jpg und Datei:MovieEvent 2011.JPG noch ändern könntest. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 16:33, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Die befinden sich noch nicht auf der Seite...Die Order of the Force hat es doch auch so? Reenya Wyn 20:13, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Sofern sie noch nicht auf der Seite sind, darf diese nicht als Quelle angegeben werden. In diesem Fall musst du angeben, dass du es selber gemacht hast, bzw wer genau das Bild gemacht hat. Sofern es auf der Seite ist, ergänze aber bitte den korrekten Link. KitDiskussion 20:26, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::nach BK: :::Tatsache, da hab ich wohl damals gepennt, als ich das gemacht hab. Am sollte es in etwa so aussehen, ein Link auf die Seite, wo das Bild zu sehen ist und ein Direktlink, falls der Aufbau (wie in dem Fall die Gallerie) geändert werden sollte, dass man das Bild dann dennoch so finden kann. Wenn das Bild nicht von der Homepage ist, dann muss als Quelle eben die Quelle rein, also derjenige, der das Bild gemacht hat. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:30, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Hab Quellenangaben hinzugefügt und hoffe, das genügt^^ Reenya Wyn 20:37, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::::Hehe, danke für die schnelle Reaktion... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:42, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) UC in SithForce Hallo Reenya Wyn, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „SithForce“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 20:33, 12. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Meinst, du dass jeder die Seite dann bearbeiten kann oder wie? Reenya Wyn 15:51, 14. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::UCs sind egtl nur dafür da, wenn man Artikel nicht in einem Zug fertig stellen kann, aber verhindern will, dass in der Zwischenzeit andere Leute große Änderungen daran vornehmen, siehe dazu auch die UC-Regeln. Ein generelles blockieren eines Artikels ist nicht möglich. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 16:25, 14. Mär. 2011 (CET)